Unforseen Decisions
by iloveromance
Summary: The comfort and concern shown to Daphne by Frasier's younger brother Niles leaves her with hope and feelings of unexplained happiness and she realizes that she has a big decision to make.
1. Chapter 1

She held onto him and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly at the way he made her feel. How was it possible that this man, this wonderful man, could make her pain and shame simply melt away? She had told him nothing about the horrible arguments that she'd had with Donny or Martin, but somehow Niles knew exactly what she needed.

But something happened, something that she was certain that neither of them were prepared for. She'd kissed him, not on the cheek as she often did, but on the lips. It was the type of kiss that she'd given Donny many times in the course of their courtship. And now she'd kissed the man she'd grown to think of as her best friend in the very same way. She hadn't meant for it to happen, but it had. And as expected, Niles drew back, staring at her in disbelief. The words that followed were just as unexpected, but they came from her heart.

"Daphne…"

"I love you, Niles Crane." She blurted out. "I love you so much..."

His mouth fell open and she knew that her impromptu confession was something that he was unprepared for. After all, until that moment, even she hadn't realized how much she cared for Frasier's younger brother and yet here she was telling him she loved him in what was surely the most romantic way. What must he think of her? But suddenly she found that she had to say more.

Her trembling fingers reached out and brushed against his soft cheek. "You're such a wonderful friend and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here for me. Not just tonight, but so many times…"

He swallowed hard and she wasn't sure if the tears in his eyes were real or imagined. But there was no mistaking the way he was looking at her. She didn't have to ask if he felt the same way, because she could see it clearly. And the sudden burst of happiness inside of her brought tears to her eyes.

She'd never thought of him in any other way other than a close friend and the brother of the man who hired her to take care of his father. And yet now she knew that perhaps she'd loved him for longer than she wanted to believe. She only wished that she'd said something long ago. If she had, she knew that her life wouldn't be so complicated and her heart so ambiguous.

She squeezed him gently as new, unexplained tears filled her eyes. And when she sniffled, he drew her closer content to move his hand up and down her back. "I-I'm sorry for crying like this." she said, slowly drawing back to look into his beautiful blue eyes. "I-I just…"

In the most romantic gesture possible, he gently took the handkerchief that he'd given her just moments before and began drying the tears from her cheeks. "Daphne, I… I don't know what to say."

His words prompted another kiss, a longer one this time, one that she hoped truly showed how she felt. "Don't say anything, all right?" she whispered. "I'm sorry if I caught you off-guard with me silly confession. I just…"

"I love you too, Daphne."

Although she suspected as much, she gasped lightly, unable to stop smiling and then kissed him again… and again…

"Y-you do?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation. "I always hoped of course… and dreamed that you…felt the same way, and I know I should have told you how I felt before. I-I wanted to, so many times, but I-."

She didn't wait for him to finish; She couldn't. All she wanted was to kiss him like she'd never kissed him before. And it was the most heavenly thing imaginable, the feeling of his arms around her, holding her close.

"I can't quite believe this is happening." She said her mouth still on his. "I never thought…"

Once again he wiped the tears away with his handkerchief and then ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you going to be all right, Daphne?"

She thought for a moment. Things certainly were complicated now, what with her future with both Niles and Donny hanging in the balance. Perhaps this moment with Niles and the fight she'd had with Donny were signs.

She let out the deep breath she'd been holding and laced her fingers through his. "I… I don't know, actually."

It was the most honest answer that she could have given. But one that frightened her to no end.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daphne, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, because I hope you know that I would never-."

She sighed deeply. "I know, but I can't help but think that this is wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"This! Us! If there even _is_ an _us_ , that is! I mean… I can't really expect us to be a couple so soon after-." Her voice trailed away and he nodded, taking her hand in his.

"You're right, Daphne."

"I-I don't…"

He brought her hand to his lips. "We'll take it slow. We're already friends…"

" _Best_ friends." She said. "You _are_ my best friend, you know. And I never really-."

He leaned to kiss her but then drew back suddenly, a movement that worried her. "Dr. Crane, what is it?"

"I-I just…"

"It's wrong, I know." She sighed. "I-I mean I should have known. It's not like I'm… free. The fact that I don't live here anymore is a good indication of that. But-."

"It's not wrong."

She looked into his eyes of blue. "What?"

"Daphne, if you love someone…"

"I-I don't know if I do."

He fell silent for a long time and then bowed his head. "I-I see…"

She gasped in horror, realizing what she had said. "Oh, Dr. Crane…I didn't mean… I-I love you. I do. It's just that…"

"Donny."

The name of the man she was supposed to love on the lips of the man she truly did love made her draw back. "Y-yes… I just…"

"Daphne, I never meant to-."

"I don't know what I was thinking, moving in with him. At the time I thought that maybe…"

He said nothing, but she knew that he was thinking the same thing as she. However, to his credit, he waited quietly as she did her best to keep her voice from breaking. But then it happened. She burst into tears yet again.

"Oh Daphne…"

She was in his arms once more. It was the last place she knew that she should be but the only place that she wanted to be. And she pressed her face against his chest as his soothing hands moved up and down her back. But now it felt different, because she knew that he loved her. And she loved him… so much.

And it was the feeling of being loved by her best friend, a man who was not Donny, that hurt her most of all.

"Daphne, what-."

She lifted her head and reluctantly drew back once more. "Oh Niles, I'm so ashamed!"

"Look if this is about Donny, please don't blame yourself. I should have never-."

"But _I'm_ the one at fault, Niles! _I'm_ the one who-."

"I meant what I said before. I would never rush you into anything and even though we have feelings for each other-."

She bowed her head. "I'm a horrible person."

"Daphne, no. Don't ever say that, please."

"But I am! And that's why Donny-."

"So this is about Donny."

She nodded. "Yes."

"I understand if you still love him. I loved Maris even after it was clear that our marriage was over for good. And I can't deny that it hurt, knowing that she no longer loved me and wondering if she ever did. It hurt like hell. It took me… a long time to accept that fact that it was really and truly over."

"I'm so sorry that you went through so much pain." She said, bringing his fingers to her lips, where she placed kisses on each one. "I can't imagine how much you must have been hurting."

"Thank you, Daphne. But in all honesty… it was worth it. I love you."

Tears slid down her cheeks. "I love you too, but…"

"But what?"

"Donny must absolutely hate me!"

"Oh Daphne…"

"I was terrible to him!What should I do?"

He fell silent and then looked at her, almost reluctantly. Or maybe it was yet another figment of her imagination.

"Um... well, maybe you and Donny should talk things through."

"I can't talk to Donny!" She blurted out. "Not anymore! I don't think I'll ever be able to talk to him ever again!"


	3. Chapter 3

She expected him to be angry and he had every right to be. After all, barely any time had passed since they'd confessed their love for each other and here she was, carrying on about a man that she was sure she no longer loved. But his eyes, when they met hers, were amazingly sympathetic. It was a sight that made her love him even more.

"What happened?" He was asking now.

She took a deep shuddering breath. "I-I'm not sure. I-I mean one moment Donny and I were just living our lives and the next…" Her voice became breathy, broken and unsteady, but somehow she found the strength to continue.

Niles' hands were soft and warm in hers, the touch of his skin soothing her in the strangest, most wonderful way.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"We had a horrible fight. The worst one I could ever imagine, and it was about nothing, nothing at all. I'm the one who started it, for no reason whatsoever! I-I was upset and… Oh Dr. Crane, I didn't mean the things that I said! I was cruel to Donny but I'm sure that your father must hate me too!"

His eyebrows rose. "Dad? Daphne, no. Dad could never hate you. He loves you!"

She tried to smile at the words that warmed her heart, but she knew that they couldn't possibly be true. How could Mr. Crane love someone who had treated him so cruelly for no reason at all?

"He was so hurt by the things that I said."

"Wait a minute, I thought you had a fight with Donny."

"I-I did... and I should have just... put me anger out of me mind. But when I got over here I had every intention of forgetting all about it. But when I told your father that we needed to do his exercises, he brushed me off. Normally I wouldn't mind, and in fact I'm used to it, but this time I..."

She was quiet for a long time, her mind scrambling to find the right words to go on.

"It was terrible. I never... I was upset with Donny and I should have just… I should have put me anger out of me mind! But no, instead I took it out on your father! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't even be here now! Sure, your father and I have had a million disagreements, but I've never seen him so hurt! I never thought that I was capable of hurting him like that. And quite honestly, I didn't think I could hurt anyone the way I hurt Donny and your father."

"Daphne-."

"I… I just wanted him to do his exercises. I care about him so much!"

He drew her close and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry..." she breathed against his neck.

"It's all right, Daphne. Dad can be… difficult at times."

His words were not at all what she expected to hear. "Please don't blame him! It was my fault! I'm the one who-."

"You're upset about something else, aren't you?"

"No, I..." She wanted to lie, to fabricate the truth, but when she looked into Niles' beautiful sympatric blue eyes; she knew that she couldn't lie, not now and perhaps not ever again. She loved him too much to hurt him. "I-I guess I'm just afraid."

"Of what?"

"Facing Donny again! Things are… Well, they're different now and -."

"Daphne, if you truly love him, and I can see in your eyes that you do, then..." He paused, swallowing hard. "You should go to him."


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Dr. Crane..."

He reached for her hand and caressed it, bringing it to his lips. But it did little to ease her apprehension.

"I love you, Daphne and I didn't want to lose you. But-."

She blinked back tears, finding it hard to breathe. "Yes?"

"I want you to be happy."

"But I _am_ happy… I didn't realize how happy I was until now."

The smile on his face was warm, but tinged with sadness. "I'm glad… but I don't want to get in the way of what you could have."

"Wh-what are you saying? That you want me to leave?"

"No, of course not. But…"

"You want me to be happy?"

"Yes, I do. Go to him, Daphne. I'm sure he'll understand. You wouldn't have fallen in love with him if he wasn't a kind and caring person and…"

"Dr. Crane…"

"Go to him. Be happy…"

She stared at him for a moment in disbelief. She wasn't worthy of his love, this man who had gone from being merely her boss' brother to a friend to her best friend and then to someone that she knew she could love… if only she would open her heart to him. But she was still so confused.

Her heart warmed at the thought that he had told her that he loved her, knowing that she was living with Donny and yet was willing to risk losing her for her to have another chance with Donny.

The irony was that in doing so it made her love him even more.

Tears filled her eyes and began to make their way down her cheeks, but she made no effort to brush them away. They were a sign of the way she felt about him… and perhaps she'd always felt this way about him. She just didn't realize it, until now.

Her hands pressed gently against his chest, she kissed him softly on his lips, which were so soft and warm.

"All right. But I'll be back. I promise."

Keeping her hand in his, she rose from the sofa and led him to the door.

"Wait a minute." He said, causing her a moment of concern. He walked away for a moment and then returned with her coat. When she looked at him in confusion, he smiled.

"It's cold outside." He explained. "Or it was earlier." When he slipped the coat around her shoulders, she felt her heart warm.

"Oh… thank you, Dr. Crane."

Once again they stood starting awkwardly at one another. And then his hand moved to her hair, his fingers running through the strands. The sweet gesture made her feel more loved than anything else ever had…

Except for the soft kiss he placed on her lips.

"Go to him…" he said once more.

She closed the door and stepped into the elevator, grateful that the doors had opened like magic the moment she approached them. She managed to make it all the way to her car and onto the street before she began to cry… really cry.

The hot tears burned her eyes and ran down her cheeks in rivers. And she wasn't sure that they would ever stop.


	5. Chapter 5

She drove slowly along the street, barely aware of her surroundings or the soft music that floated out of the radio. But she looked into the rear-view mirror not once but twice, disturbed when she realized that she was being followed.

 _Oh God…_

Using the advice that was given to her by Martin, Daphne continued to drive until she reached Donny's exquisite home. The lights were off and the street looked deserted but at least here she'd be safe; or so she hoped. However the car that was following her slowed to a stop in front of the house as well.

She remained in the car and closed her eyes, terrified. The car door opened and then closed and then she heard footsteps. At the sound of gentle knocking on the driver's side window, she jumped and let out a little scream.

"I-Go away, please! I-."

"Daphne, it's me, Niles!"

"What?"

She hurried to unbuckle her seat belt and then opened the door.

"Niles…"

Her heart was racing as she climbed out of the car and fell into his arms. "Oh God, I thought…"

He held her tightly, his hand running gently up and down her back. "I know, I'm sorry Daphne. That was… completely insensitive of me. You did the right thing, coming here where it's safe and-I-." He looked around in confusion. "Where are we?"

"Donny's house."

"Daphne-."

"I was…"

"Oh, I see…"

"No, I… I can't be with him, Niles!I don't love him. I love you. But… I'm scared. I don't know what he'll do…"

"I can go with him if you'd like. We can talk to him together."

"NO!" She shouted. "I-I mean, that's the last thing I want to do! I-I have to do this myself, all right?"

Niles nodded. "All right. What will you tell him?"

She took his hand. "I-I don't know.. It won't be easy, but I'll just tell him the truth. I'll be honest, even if he's angry. I'll tell him that I've fallen in love with someone else."

Niles brought her hand to his lips. "Please, let me go with you, Daphne. If for nothing else, than for moral support. I can stay in the car. He won't even know that I'm here. I'll-."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. I know that now."

"All right. Well, I'll be at home if you need me."

"I'll always need you, Niles. Crane. I love you."

"I love you too, I-."

A car turned onto the street and into the driveway. It could only mean one thing.

"Oh God…"

"Daphne, are you sure-."

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"All right."

They kissed once more and Niles got into his car and drove away.

Daphne stood there in the darkness watching Niles car become smaller and smaller. Donny's silhouette became bigger and bigger as he approached her. And her heart was racing like mad.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Not that I mind, of course."

"I-Donny, we need to talk."

"Was that Crane's car I saw leaving?"

"Yes, it was, but Donny-."

"What was he doing here?"

"I-Donny, I really need to talk to you, all right?"

"Sure, come on in…"

It was the moment she'd been dreading… but also the moment she'd waited for. Soon she'd be free to be with the man she truly loved.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually I-." She reached into her purse and removed an envelope, and then handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"I know this is the cowardly way to do this, but… well, I wrote it all down and-."

"He laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? You wrote me a letter? Oh, is it rated G?"

"Donny-."

He tore open the envelope and removed the piece of paper, on which she'd written her utmost thoughts.

"Let's see here." He said, glancing at the page.

 _"Dear Donny…"  
_

As he read, she turned away unable to look at him. She didn't have to listen to him read the letter for she knew every word by heart. _  
_

 _Dear Donny,_

 _I suppose this letter isn't the best way to go about this, but I have to say this now or I won't be able to say it at all. There's no easy way to tell you, so I'm just going to say it._

 _I'm leaving you, Donny. I don't want to hurt you but the truth is that I'm in love with someone else and have been for a long time. I didn't mean for this this to happen but I can't help the way I feel.  
_

 _I know that I've hurt you and I'm sorry._

 _Please don't be angry with me. Or actually, yes you should be angry, but I think deep down we both knew that this was never going to work. We're too different and we want different things in life. I know that's not enough but it's the way I feel._

 _I wish you much happiness in your life and I know that you're reading this wondering who it is I have fallen in love with. But really, I think you know already and I'm quite certain that you've always known. I wish I had realized it sooner, but now that I know in my heart who I love, I need to take this chance._

 _With love,_

 _Daphne._

He stared at her, his eyes filled with something she simply couldn't read.

"Donny, say something, please…"

But he continued to stare at her, making her even more uneasy. "Donny!"

"Go inside, get your stuff and then get out of my sight. I never want to see you again."

"I-."

"GO, DAPHNE!"

"But what about-."

"Fine, pull your car into the driveway and go inside, get all of your stuff and then leave! Is that so hard to understand?"

She looked down at her feet, feeling like a scolded child. "No…" The word was so soft that she barely heard it.

"GO! NOW!" Donny yelled.

The hot tears came easily but she made no attempt to brush them away. Her hands trembled but she managed to open her car door and then pull into the driveway.

Her mind was a complete blur as she went through his house for what she knew would be the last time, gathering every little thing that belonged to her; knickknacks, clothing, toiletries and threw them into a garbage bag. When she was finished she walked out of the house to find him standing at the back door.

"Do you have it all?"

"Yes, I-."

"Good, then get out of my sight!"

She swallowed hard, unable to look at him. "All right, I-."

"Geez, I can't believe I wasted so much time with you! What the hell was I thinking? I must have been-" He blathered on, spewing words that cut through her heart like a knife, along with a string of swear words that would have made even Mr. Crane flinch.

She couldn't look at him; wouldn't dare. She just moved past him and tossed the bag into her car. And then as she drove off, she saw him tear up the letter and light a match (where he got the matches, she had no idea), setting it aflame.

She could see it burn into blackness as she drove down the street… just like their relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

As she drove she could barely see through her tears, let alone know what she was doing. But somehow she managed to make it safely to Niles' apartment. When she pulled into the parking garage, she sat in her car, sobbing into her hands. She had loved Donny; honestly and deeply loved him. But it had become clearer and clearer that they were completely incompatible. Perhaps they were never meant to be.

But what of her relationship with Niles? Although she had psychic powers, she had no way of knowing if their relationship would work out. They'd been friends for so long and he was her boss' brother. She couldn't bear the thought of their relationship crumbling and taking their friendship with it.

She loved Niles, both romantically and as a friend, and the emotions that she was feeling were a bit frightening.  
She and Niles were even more different than she and Donny and she wished that she had some sort of sign that things would work out.  
There was no denying the truth and that was that a part of her; a very large part, was terrified that she would end up alone.

She knew that Niles' love for her was genuine and she loved him more than she thought possible. But she couldn't quell her worries.

With a sigh she got out of the car and walked into the building, grateful that the doorman was speaking to someone else. She wasn't in the mood to explain why she was so distraught and she quickly entered the nearest elevator and pushed the button for Niles' floor.

When the doors opened, she felt her heart clinch in her chest. Please, let things work out. She pleaded to no one in particular. She walked across the hallway and made a dash for his apartment. Her hand had barely moved to knock on the door when it opened automatically.

"Daphne…"

"Hello."

"Come in." He said opening the door for her.

They stared at each other for a moment and then he gestured to the fainting couch. "Where are my manners? Please, come in. Have a seat."

"Thank you."

Suddenly their meeting felt like a casual meeting between two acquaintances; not a reunion between two people who were supposed to love each other.

"So…" he began…

"Well, I did it. I talked to Donny."

He nodded. "Uh huh… Well, I see. That's good. And-."

She burst into tears, prompting him to move beside her and take her into his arms.

"Shhh… It's all right."

"Oh Niles… I'm a horrible person."

"Daphne, please stop saying that, all right?"

"But he was so angry! I should have never written that bloody letter! I should have just told him straight out!"

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I-."

"I knew that I should have gone with you. I was sitting here worried sick. I almost-."

"Niles, no… I had to do it by myself."

"Well… as long as you're all right."

"I'm not all right, Niles! Can't you see that? I'm terrified!"

"Daphne, no one is going to hurt you, all right? If Donny even comes near-."

"I'm not talking about Donny, Niles. I'm talking about us! This relationship began because I was upset with Donny and I'm the one who kissed you. But I had no idea-."

"I love you, Daphne. I've loved you for a long, long time. And I should have told you before. I just-I was a coward and I'm sorry. I-."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with everything she had. When the kisses ended, she drew back and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I just-I can't help myself. I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne. And don't worry about anything."

"I don't want to lose your friendship, Niles. What if this… whatever it is doesn't work out! Then what?"

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy, Daphne. Everything. We will always be friends, no matter what."

"You know what would make me really happy right now?"

"Name it and I'll do it, Daphne. Anything. Anything at all."

She smiled and kissed him once more.

"Just hold me in your arms."

"It would be my pleasure." He drew her close until her body was resting against his and then sighed contentedly. "This is perfect…"

Suddenly exhausted she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, but not before she felt him cover her with a blanket. And she hoped that their future would be filled with moments just like this.

THE END


End file.
